This invention relates to an explosive cutter for mine moorings and is of the type that has a housing provided with a capturing jaw for the mine mooring and an explosive charge disposed inside the housing adjoining the capturing jaw. Further, the explosive cutter has a securing device for attaching the housing to an underwater vessel as well as a clamping device for clamping the housing to the mine mooring.
Explosive cutters for mine moorings are secured to the hull of an underwater vessel and taken by the vessel to the mine mooring of a positionally identified moored mine for mechanically attaching the explosive cutter to the mooring. Thereafter, the explosive cutter is disconnected from the underwater vessel and severs the mooring by means of the explosive charge which, in particular, is an elongated hollow charge. In known explosive cutters, however, additional vector forces are required for disconnecting the underwater vessel; thus, for example, the underwater vessel, after clamping the explosive cutter to the mooring, is driven in reverse or its buoyancy is utilized for being separated from the explosive cutter.